This invention relates to the field of mounting two or three electronic components such as leadless chip carriers containing integrated circuit chips in the space of one and, more particularly, to a method of mounting a primary component and auxiliary components with minimal lead lengths and minimal substrate area.
Chip carriers as used for mounting IC's are typically small ceramic boxes in which a chip is fastened, as by an epoxy, and contacts are made between the chip and the carrier by wire bonds which are made individually by a manual operation. In a co-pending application which is commonly assigned, U.S. Ser. No. 192,590, filed Oct. 1, 1980, in the name of Gatto, et al, entitled Dual Electronic Component Assembly, a substrate has a chip epoxied to each side with external connections made by wire bonds to one set of pads and the very short interconnections are made by wire bonds to separate pads which are coupled together by vias through the substrate. While the interconnects in this arrangement are relatively short, for some circuitry even these may be too long and space on the substrate may be wasted. Also, the wire bonding process normally requires manual attachment of each end of each bond, an exacting and time consuming process.